Preview to The Weeping Willow
by Nina-Satine
Summary: Preview: "He was right you know." Hermione called out to Draco who turned to look at her, dark circles around his eyes, and looking as if he hadn't slept in days. "Who?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Dumbledore," she replied, "he once said it was far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right. And I was completely wrong."


A/N:

I wanted to let you know that I have this story in the works, and nearly completed. It focuses on Hermione and Draco and can be read as a stand alone one-shot, but I have it in mind that this will be a prequel and once this is complete there will be a sequel to Breaking Down the Walls and thus a short trilogy is created. Now this was meant to be a short little story but at 51 pages and the end is finally nearing I will be posting it as a small chapter based story anyways let us get on to the snippet.

* * *

PREVIEW:

_"Can I ask why you're always here when I am?" She said not looking at him._

_"Do you mean to ask why you are here when I am? Because you came in and sat next to me." He said turning another page._

_"No I mean to say I have been coming here weeks prior to when you showed up."_

_"Are you trying to kick me out of this store?"_

_"No, I guess I was just wondering what brings you back." She asked closing her book and resting her head back against the wall. She shut her eyes giving them a little rest._

_"I enjoy the books. I suppose you were, accurate on my being interested in certain sections of this shop." He said turning towards her to see how peaceful she looked. A scar caught his attention it was faint and anyone would have easily overlooked it, it was a rather small scar that marred the unnaturally smooth skin on her neck. He turned away; that familiar feeling of something resembling guilt began to stir in the pit of his stomach. He heard a soft voice and he realized she was talking to him. "I'm sorry?" He asked looking at her._

_"I said," she turned her head to peek an eye at him, "what made you come into this shop? What made you come here; I mean when you first came in what was it that made you come in through the door." She said unconsciously leaning closer towards him. He cleared his throat before speaking._

_"I don't know, what made you come here?"_

_"Well," she began ignoring the demanding sound in his voice, "I had a bad day at work, and I had gotten into a bad row with… A friend, and after wandering about I found myself in front of The Weeping Willow; it's no surprise that I love books but the name of the shop is what brought me in." Draco chuckled. Hermione looked at him. "Why are you laughing at me?" She demanded causing Draco to laugh a little more. She was ready to push herself off the bench when a hand grabbed her arm. Startled she looked towards him. At this time Draco looked alive, his eyes didn't look hunted like they usually did and that alone caused Hermione to pause._

_"I was not laughing at you." He said not yet releasing her arm. She sat on the edge of the bench still ready to push herself off._

_"Well then?" She asked. Draco loosened his hold but did not let her go; he did not want her running off before he could explain himself._

_"Really it's funny, and I will tell you why just be patient Granger. The day I showed up I was coming from the Ministry, and I found myself walking around Muggle London. I lost myself in, well, I became, overwhelmed, and then I saw the shop. Honestly, I was not going to enter. A Weeping Willow symbolizes grief, Granger, but at that moment it called to me I guess you can say." Hermione smiled at him. Draco scowled._

_"Mocking me now are you Granger?" She shook her head no._

_"The Willow does not symbolize grief Malfoy. I know why everyone thinks that; drooping branches makes it seem as though the tree is crying. You see the Willow tree is from China. They believed the Willow represents vitality, immortality, growth, and rebirth. I happen to still be growing Malfoy, what about you?" The guilt that was brewing in Draco's stomach suddenly vanished. He looked at her for a while longer and it wasn't till he looked away that he noticed he was still holding onto her arm, he also noticed that she never told him to remove it._


End file.
